


Something a Little Different

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan reckons he can pinpoint the exact moment when the gears in Shepard’s brain grind to a halt.Featuring gorgeous artwork from aydaptic! (Slightly NSFW)





	Something a Little Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



Kaidan reckons he can pinpoint the exact moment when the gears in Shepard’s brain grind to a halt.

“Hey Kaidan, do you know where the…the…” John’s voice trails off as he just stops and stares at the vision lying on the bed for him. Kaidan just smirks, lazily trailing a hand over his defined abs, enjoying the almost _worshipful_ expression on the other Spectre’s face as his eyes practically devour him.

Oh yes, Kaidan _knew_ would be a good idea. Lying back, he stretches out a stocking clad leg towards Shepard, delighting in way his eyes open further. The garter belt moves with him and Kaidan can feel his erection straining against the lace panties.

Shepard’s mouth is still hanging open slightly, and Kaidan vaguely wonders if his boyfriend is having an aneurysm.

“Enjoying the view John?” Kaidan decides to try and break through the other man’s surprise and just grins when all Shepard can do is nod. Hand trailing lower, the biotic begins to palm himself through the lace, moaning a little as he begins to fill out the skimpy panties.

Finally, Shepard’s brain catches up. He’s practically growling as he tugs off his shirt and pants, not caring where he throws them. John is already rock hard at the sight of Kaidan laying there in beautifully feminine lingerie for him, _just_ for him. Fuck, he doesn't know what he has done to deserve this but fuck if he was going to complain.

Finally naked, Shepard shoves Kaidan further into the bed, crawling on top of the biotic, pushing him down by his throat and kissing him hard. Shepard enjoys the way that the other man’s hands weakly grasp at his back.

Kaidan is gasping for breath by the time John is finished; feeling light headed and so barely notices a strong hand grab one of his wrists, a cuff locks around it and is swiftly fastened to the bed. Blinking blearily at Shepard, Kaidan docilely allows the other man to lock his other wrist, tugging his arm over to secure it to the other bedpost. Finally, Shepard secures his legs apart, cuffed away from each other, leaving Kaidan helpless and spreadeagled on the bed.

“I am so fucking glad that we left the cuffs on from last time,” John murmurs against Kaidan’s throat, enjoying the groan that he wrenches from the biotic as he bites down deeply. Leaning back, he admires the helpless man before him. The major wears the lingerie well, they serve to only highlight his masculinity; that he wears them so confidently is part of what is turning Shepard on. Reaching out, John can’t help but feel Kaidan up a little, running his hands over the lace and silk that the biotic has dressed himself in.

Kaidan’s cock is hard, precum practically leaking at the tip from John’s treatment. It bulges against the lace and finally, Shepard releases it. Leaning forward, John can’t resist sucking the cock into his mouth, revelling in the noises he’s pulling from the other man. Kaidan is thrusting into his throat and whines when John leaves his cock alone with a small _pop_.

John reaches into the drawer where they keep the lube and Kaidan nods, panting hard. He watches, rapt as Shepard lubes his fingers, the man making of a show of even that. His hips raise, expecting to be penetrated by the slick digits but instead, Shepard lubes up Kaidan’s dick instead. He winks at the biotic’s questioning expression, “That cock is just so pretty, I just want to fuck myself on it.”

Shepard reaches back to prepare his entrance and Kaidan moans, “Fuck, John, let me see you, please.”

Watching the biotic tug uselessly at his restraints, John grins. Turning around slowly, he hovers over that wonderful dick, admiring it peeking out from behind the lace. Once more, he reaches behind himself and slips a finger inside. Together they moan, Shepard from the sensation and Kaidan from the show. John is quick to add a second finger, groaning from the stretch but he’s feeling impatient. It’s been a while since he’s had Kaidan inside him.

Now fully stretched, Shepard turns around, lining himself up over the biotic’s hard cock and pushes himself down.

John moans as he slides down Kaidan’s cock, not stopping until he impaled himself fully and his ass is touching the major’s hips. Panting, Shepard moans at the stretch, reaching down to grasp himself and sliding a hand up to stroke himself. Patiently, he waits for the burn to lessen, the pleasure of his hand-job countering the slight pain.

Kaidan is panting, John is just so fucking _tight_ around him, perfectly hot and silky, a match to the stockings still adorning his legs. His eyes are glued to where he’s buried inside Shepard, not a sight he gets to see much as he’s generally too busy begging John to fuck him instead. He watches as his cock slowly appears as John pulls himself up, then disappears slowly again.

“Fuuuuck, John, god…you feel amazing,” Kaidan pulls at his bonds, wanting to touch Shepard, guide his hips as he fucks himself on his cock.

John leans down and moans at the change of angle, hands cradling Kaidan’s head so they can kiss deeply, both groaning into each other’s mouths.

Clenching around Kaidan, John groans as the hard cock inside him twitches, pulling on the delicate tissues. Bracing himself, Shepard begins to bounce himself up and down, taking a little while to find his rhythm.

“Fuck!” Shepard yells, as Kaidan’s cock brushes his prostate. Riding the biotic harder, John begins to pant, moaning deeply as he takes himself in hand. The biotic is trying hard to thrust up into him, despite the bonds keeping him tied down. The moans he’s making tells John that Kaidan is also nearing his climax.

Kaidan begins to babble, little broken words telling Shepard how good it feels, curses as the pleasure nears its peak. Finally, Kaidan screws his eyes shuts and screams his climax; the sight of his boyfriend coming is enough for Shepard to find his own release.

“Fuck! Kaidan, fuck, love you so fucking much, ah, yeeeeees…”

Ropes of white cum begin to decorate Kaidan’s chest, while Shepard swears he can _feel_ Kaidan’s hot cum inside him. The major thrashes as John’s body clenches around him, biotics flickering to life as the pleasure begins to overwhelm him. It’s a brief but beautiful light show; blue wisps trailing over his body momentarily, lighting him as a jewel.

Together they breathed in the aftermath, John just enjoying the feeling of Kaidan slowly softening inside him. Finally, the biotic’s cock slips out and they both groan at the loss of being so intimately connected. John leans forward and gives Kaidan a kiss, mindful of the rapidly cooling mess on their belly.

“Love you too John,” Kaidan murmurs against his lips, Shepard smiling at how wrecked his voice sounds.

Rolling off the bed, Shepard quickly releases Kaidan from his bonds, kissing each of the limbs as he does so. Leaving Kaidan to stretch himself out, John momentarily leaves to find a washcloth to wipe them both down. Enjoying the slight ache in his backside, it doesn’t take him long to retrieve the cloth and clean them up.

Sighing happily, John nuzzles into Kaidan’s shoulder and reaches down to lightly caress the biotic’s now bare legs.

“So…what was the occasion?” John murmurs.

Kaidan laughs, a low and sexy sound, “Nothing actually. Just felt like something a little different.”

“Mmmm, well feel free to wear them again.” Shepard leans down to thoroughly kiss his boyfriend. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too John.”

**Author's Note:**

> The image was commissioned through the wonderful [aydaptic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydaptic/pseuds/Aydaptic). Go check out their stuff! It's great :D
> 
> Beta-read by the amazing [bardofheartdive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardofheartdive/pseuds/bardofheartdive)!


End file.
